my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Malek Satō
---- , |occupation= Student |affiliation= (Class 2-A) |team(s)= |fightingstyle= |base of operations= |entrance exam= Passed on First Attempt |quirk apprehension= |class grades= C's and D's |debut= TBA |voice= }} Malek Satō (マレク・サット, Mareku Satto) is a student, specifically a member of Class 2-A. Although he was born in Poland, he moved to Japan at a young age due to his father's job as a politician. While appearing to be one of the less striking students, he is certainly more than meets the eye. Appearance Standing at 5’10 ft, Malek is relatively tall for a guy his age, but when compared to his other male classmates, appears to be smaller. His most prominent feature is definitely his straight green hair that has gotten him looks of confusion as well as some rather rude comments. It should be noted that he does take care of it, made evident by the luster it usually has. He also has yellow eyes that are rarely fully open, showing a look of disinterest to most if not all things, this coupled with his usual poker face makes him look lazier than he actually is. Malek has a light skin tone and a chiseled jawline, showing off some of his masculine features. While he can appear to be rather lanky in comparison to others, underneath his clothes is actually a somewhat toned physique. Not one that screams “I go to the gym every day” but “I go to the gym…sometimes.” He has stated that he wishes to get physically stronger and that his body is a “work in progress.” but he is still satisfied with his current build. For clothing, he usually sports the Shiketsu High uniform, or at least a variation of it consisting of a white shirt under his black , a black belt and dark pants as well as the usual school shoes. He also wears the Shiketsu High cap if required to do so. Even when he’s not in school. Malek has a tendency to wear more formal outfits to even the most casual of outings. As a child, he would always wear formal clothing and as such has stuck with him. He can be seen triple layering, wearing a black coat with red linings over a golden brown sweater and underneath that a green shirt. To add to the outfit, a red and black striped tie can be seen tied around his neck. The lower portion of the outfit consists of a red belt, black pants, and shoes. MalekAppearance.jpg|Malek's usual appearance at school MalekCasual.jpg|Always classy Personality and Traits Malek is a cunning, difficult and honestly, a strange person to say the least. One can never really tell what he’s thinking and that’s what makes him dangerous. He has shown many different sides of himself to his comrades and whether some of these are actually him or just an “act” is unknown. Originally he presented himself as a non-talkative and laid-back student. Your average high schooler, who did not put much effort into most things. This is the Malek his classmates came to know at first. A boy with average grades, and a “normal” lifestyle, nothing interesting about him. It was later revealed that this was actually Malek’s way of “disguising” himself among the many talented hero prospects that are part of Shiketsu’s Class 2-A. This “facade” is one of Malek’s ploys to achieve his goal. He has shown to be quite a manipulative person, doing whatever is necessary to get what he wants, and his actions always have a goal behind them. This coupled with his intelligence and ability to make creative strategies out of the blue is what makes him such an important asset to the group despite being overshadowed by others. He has also shown to have little trust in others and always expects the worse out of others or a situation, Asuri has noted that he’d be willing to betray anyone, except his family as this was the pathology he was raised with. Making him somewhat cynical, although he claims one has to “consider all possibilities.” He is willing to apparently do “anything” to reach his goal. He wishes to become the #1 in the class. Not because of his desire to help others, or even fight. But to prove his father wrong, he has always been a shadow, trailing behind his brother who was the “success” of the family and having to support him from the sidelines. While this developed Malek’s cunning nature, it also developed one of his biggest flaws. His father made him believe that he was not meant to be a fighter and even made him believe that he shouldn’t mess with others that are above him in strength. Becoming a hero, for Malek is his way of fighting back and getting rid of his father’s believes. He’d even get heated over just talking about this, losing his general calm and composed attitude. Malek has shown despite all this, that he might actually care for his classmates a bit. Or well, has come to care about them. He will also occasionally help them do tasks such as homework or quirk problems expecting no reward in return. Although he claims this is all to gain their trust, he does it out of sheer goodwill and is a coping mechanism. He actually feels bad of the ploy he has built to achieve his goals and regrets it as well. He has slowly gotten attached to the other Shiketsu students to the point of considering them family but struggles internally to accept this. Throughout time, Malek has shown bits and pieces of his true self. He is laid-back, open and quite friendly. This is the side he portrayed when his brother was alive and well. He also possesses an air of cockiness around him that has surprised most of his classmates and is often revealed whenever his plans seem to work. Although this is probably a way of convincing himself rather than others. Malek is also quite bossy, although he means well since by giving orders his plans seem to work, even though it annoys others. History Quirk and Abilities Quirk String (糸, Ito) As an emitter type quirk, Malek’s body is able to create different types of fiber, which can range from a very dull and weak string to a razor wire type string that can easily cut through flesh. The fiber is then twisted together into a single strand or multiple strands; creating the actual string which is released through Malek’s pores. This entire process happens in the blink of an eye. The fact that the string is released through his pores means that Malek can generate threads from any part of his body, excluding the palms of his hand and soles of his feet. He generally chooses to expel them from his fingers though. Coupled with Malek’s creativity, he is able to do things that most thread quirk users would not. As stated above, he can create multiple types of fiber ranging from a weak to a strong one as well as anything in between. This means that he can adapt his string to the type of situation he’s in, proving once more its versatility. The threads Malek makes are usually strong but can be snapped or cut if enough force is applied the strings are also nigh-invisible to the naked eye, being one of the trickier quirks to fight against it as well as manage. The thinness and “invisibility” of the string is not only useful for fighting but can be used to steal weapons or pickpocket from others, although this does require a lot of precision. Finally, the strings can also be attached or tied to solid objects for a variety of usages, such as grabbing weapons thrown at midair and redirecting them. One of the most versatile quirks to ever exist, with String, Malek can control threads and string; a long, thin and flexible form of material to his liking. It can be used for offensive, defensive and other supplementary purposes as well. Malek can directly attack by slicing targets and their weapons before they can notice. He can also amass large quantities of string and turn it into any object he desires, while it can be used to create weapons such as spears and lances, it can also be used defensively; making shields or wrapping the string around himself to make an armor. He can even create a web reminiscent to that of a spider to catch enemies or slice through objects. Malek can also use it to move around; he is able to attach the strings to buildings to pull himself out of dangerous situations or simply to go from place to place. Initially, the adrenaline was too much for Malek but he has gotten used to it now. Since the strings are almost invisible to the naked eye, he can set up traps by creating a perimeter of strings that cut anyone that tries to go through them, although this is usually reserved for indoor encounters. An interesting feature of this quirk is the ability to control others through the strings. Malek can manipulate others and force them to do his bidding, hence his alias; Puppet Master. This is also one of the more difficult techniques of the quirk, to control and to set-up as well. Currently, he is only able to control one person at a time with ease. Last but not least, healing oneself or others with this quirk is not out of the possibilities. Since the fiber is made inside his body, Malek can stitch his organs if in the need of an emergency, since he lacks the expertise to do this properly, he rarely does this. He can sew open wounds and reattach severed limbs, having great synergy with regeneration type quirks. One of the newer techniques Malek has developed allows him to monitor his classmate’s behavior through the string in the form of vibrations akin to those of the tin can telephone. Although the quirk has immense versatility, its potential depends more on the user rather than the quirk. If it wasn’t for Malek’s intelligence and creativity, String wouldn’t be as useful as it looks. It also has a set of clear weaknesses that Malek tries to hide. One of them is that there’s a limit of fiber that Malek can create during a given time frame, certain types of fiber can either decrease or increase the time frame of this. He also has a range of efficiency where his strings can reach. For a big part of his life, String hasn’t been a useful quirk since it wasn’t as straightforward and as easy to use when compared to others and it is only through hard work and experience that it has become as potent as it is. Super Moves Red Thread of Fate Physical Prowess Other Abilities Relationships Equipment Quotes Trivia *According to the author, Malek has been his favorite concept so far but believes he isn't as good due to poor execution on the author's part. *Malek's concept was inspired by Kurapika from Hunter x Hunter, Koon Aguero Agnis from Tower of God and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji from Classroom of the Elite. Category:Class 2-A (Shiketsu) Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training